


Tricksters Know Best

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Claiming, Explicit Sex, Happy Ending, Incest, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Pining, Season Five AU Divergent, Teasing, Trickster Gabriel, Wincest - Freeform, blood bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Loki appears as Dean is driving to Stull Cemetery to confront Lucifer, wearing his brother, he offers Dean a deal.  A deal to save his brother, and the world.  Dean is just desperate enough to say yes to one more deal, and as it turns out, this one is going to give him something he’s wanted, but has never allowed himself to have.Written for the 2016 Debriel Mini Bang!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GODDDD YOU NEED TO GO CHECK OUT THE AMAZING ART KUWLSHADOW DID FOR ME OVER [HERE](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com/post/158411027413/title-tricksters-know-best-author)!! It's so beautiful and I love Gabriel and it's perfect and ahhhhh, I love it! 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog, you can do that over [here](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com/)!

 

Dean tightened his hands on the wheel of the Impala and cranked up the music as loud as the stereo would go.  He hadn't bothered to stop overnight.  Stull Cemetery.  Where the world was going to end. 

 

 _Sam_. 

 

Dean shook his head and kept his eyes open and on the road.  He couldn't think about that.  He would do whatever he could, no matter what that was, and he would go down in a blaze of glory.  Just like he had always thought that he would. 

 

 _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Sam_. 

 

Dean growled and forced himself to stop thinking about it.  About the jugs of demon blood that had stained some of the interior in the trunk of baby.  About the promise that he had made Sam.  He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, only for a second. 

 

"You're fucked, aren't you?" 

 

Dean yanked on the wheel and was glad that the road was deserted when he swerved back in his lane and into the siding, slamming on the breaks. 

 

" _Well_ , that was abrupt." 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean snarled, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel, who was lounging in the front seat.  Sam's seat, Sam's, _not_ Gabriel's.  Never his. 

 

Loki looked at his fingers and then over at the hunter in the front seat.  "Am I wrong?  Your brother has been possessed by satan, _willingly_ , Michael has your half-brother brought back from the dead, and the world is about to end while the two of them tango." 

 

Dean inhaled a hard breath.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  It was a mantra that pounded with his heartbeat.  He had to get to Sam.  "So?  What is this shit, you fake your death and come here to rub all of it in my face?  That Sam did exactly what you wanted us to do?  Play our roles?  Congratulations.  Now fuck off." 

 

Loki laughed.  "Oh, Gabriel is dead.  Well, as dead as an archangel who knows how to be brought back can be.  He'll show back up at some point." 

 

Dean frowned and stared at the creature in his front seat.  "So that makes you, what?" 

 

"What do you know about blood sacrifice?" Loki asked, settling back into the seat again. 

 

Dean blinked.  "What the fuck are you even doing here, get the hell out of my car!" 

 

Loki raised both of his eyebrows.  "So you don't want my help?  News to me, you certainly could have used it." 

 

"The world is ending, there's no help for that!" Dean snapped, glaring at the angel. 

 

" _Incorrect_!" Loki said, holding up a finger.  "There's a way to stop it.  All of it.  And save your brother in the process." 

 

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine at the power that he could near echoing in Loki's voice and considered telling him to fuck off again.  "We would have found it if we'd known.  We've been looking-" 

 

"You didn't look at blood spells.  You don't know those. Most mortals don't," Loki drawled.  "Did you forget?" he asked, two vials appearing in his fingertips. 

 

" _Kali_ ," Dean snarled.  "Is she the one that brought you back?" 

 

Loki shrugged.  "She brought a part of me back.  She had my blood and my power.  Nothing angelic remains.  For now." 

 

Dean narrowed his eyes.  "What the hell does for now mean?" 

 

"It means that, eventually, Gabriel will likely show up, but you're stuck with me, buttercup," Loki said, clinking the vials together.  "Now, do you want my get out of jail free card or not?" 

 

"What's the catch?"

 

Loki smirked and licked his lips.  "You're both _mine_." 

 

Dean felt another shiver run down his spine, but this wasn't one of revulsion, instead, this was one of something far deeper and darker.  He knew it.  All too well.  "Which means what, precisely?" 

 

Loki hummed and looked at the vials.  "I claim you both.  I have the blood, and the ritual.  You'll belong to me." 

 

"That doesn't stop Lucifer from killing us.  He walked through how many pagans?" Dean asked, fighting down the urge to hope that the god knew something that he didn't.  There was nothing left for them, they had long accepted that. 

 

"He did," Loki acknowledged with a bow of his head.  "However, Lucifer underestimates the group of us coming together to fight him.  And now we have." 

 

"Stop being so fucking cryptic!" Dean snarled.  "I don't have time for any of this shit, the world is ending, or have you not looked around recently?" 

 

"Why do you think I'm sitting in the car with you?" Loki asked.  "We rather like the world and would like to keep it that way." 

 

"Tell me how it's going to work then," Dean demanded, keeping his eyes narrowed as he stared at Loki.  "Tell me, _exactly_ , how it is going to work." 

 

Loki twirled the vials of blood between his fingers.  He could see the power in it, even contained like this by Kali.  "When Gabriel came to earth, he formed himself a vessel." 

 

Dean opened his mouth to protest the story time and found a finger pressed to his lips.  He glared, but leaned back, letting the pagan tell his story. 

 

"It was a vessel that could contain him for as long as he wanted.  Made from something given power by his father.  Now, he needed to find a way to twist his power into something that his siblings would never discover." 

 

"What does this have to do with anything?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. 

 

Loki looked at Dean.  "Gabriel became a pagan.  Blood sacrifices, virgin sacrifices.  The only thing he could not, and did not feed off of, was death.  Not compatible, you see." 

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Loki.  "So you're that part of Gabriel, then?" 

 

"Correct!" Loki said.  "Now, because my power originates from what made the archangel what he was, Gabriel, as you know him, will be back.  We share, you see." 

 

Dean felt his mouth go dry as gold eyes dropped and very obviously gave him the once over.  "Back to the plan.  How can you save Sam?" 

 

Loki licked his lips and kept his eyes narrowed at Dean.  "You see, that kind of devotion?  The raw emotion, love, lust, everything you feel for your brother?  That's so very powerful," he purred. 

 

Dean blinked and glared at Loki.  " _Lust_?  What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

Loki laughed, his head falling back against the seat.  "Do not deny it, Dean Winchester, it only makes you all the more powerful.  Sam returns those emotions to you, and it is the only reason I am able to save you both." 

 

"Wh-what?" Dean asked, staring at Loki with wide eyes.  "What does that have to do, with, with-"

 

"You're soulmates," Loki said with a shrug.  "You are connected on a level that surpasses blood.  You are bound together with the very fabric of this universe.  That bond is what will save you both." 

 

"You said that we had to be tied to you to save us," Dean said.  "What does that mean?  You're going to have control over us or..." 

 

Loki shrugged and put his feet up on the dash, ignoring the glower from Dean Winchester.  "Nope.  Not really interested in that.  You'll be under my protection.  But you'll also be my sacrifices.  Which means that when the time comes, and it will come soon....I will have you both." 

 

Dean's mouth went dry and he sucked in a hard breath.  "Sacrifice?" 

 

Loki waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.  "Oh yes.  To have the both of you at once, I imagine that it is the only way you would be willing to let yourselves come together, right?" 

 

Dean didn't answer, but now that Loki had planted the idea, he couldn't stop thinking about it.  "Lucifer is riding him." 

 

"Oh believe me, I know.  But you're going to pull him out.  You're the only one that can," Loki said, looking at his fingers again.  "It's going to be the hardest and most painful thing you have ever done, I will warn you now." 

 

Dean swallowed and nodded.  He didn’t give a shit how much it would hurt.  It was worth it for Sam.  It always was.  "How?" 

 

Loki held up the vials of blood.  "I'll bind you both to me with this.  It's recent enough that I can still use it to perform the ritual." 

 

Dean shuddered.  "And you won't be able to control us?" 

 

"No," Loki said, shaking his head.  He waved a hand.  "You're far more entertaining when you are under your own influence.  I can snap up all the playmates I want who will do anything that I order them to with a thought.  Having someone think for themselves, who is able to decide for themselves?" he licked his lips.  "A pair of soulmates?  Far more delicious." 

 

"Right," Dean said.  "So you bind the both of us to you.  What then?" 

 

Loki looked up at the sky out the window.  "You keep driving to Stull Cemetery." 

 

Dean blinked and scowled.  "Why?" 

 

"Because in order for this to work, two things must happen.  You must be able to see Sam," Loki said, ticking off his fingers.  "Secondly, I have to be there to _call_ Sam.  Or he will not come." 

 

"What, what does that mean?  And how the fuck do we stop Lucifer from interfering?"

 

Loki shrugged.  "We do things quickly and I will take you both far from here." 

 

"That leaves Lucifer-"

 

" _That_ ," Loki snapped.  "Leaves Lucifer without a vessel that he can use on a permanent basis.  He is heaven's, _Michael's_ problem." 

 

Dean growled.  "We have to trap him!  Gabriel is the one that told us that." 

 

Loki sighed and stared up at the sky again.  He considered that and looked over at Dean.  The human would not hear what he had planned regardless.  Time to force a decision.  "Make your choice." 

 

"What?" Dean asked, blinking at Loki. 

 

"Your choice.  Either you are able to save Sam, and you both come with me," Loki said, narrowing his eyes at Dean.  "Or you save the world and cast Lucifer and Sam into the cage, by some sheer stroke of luck, without my help." 

 

Dean swallowed hard and stared at Loki, starting the car up again.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  There was never a choice.  Not really.  Sam or the world?  He would always pick Sam.  Shame curled, hot and vicious in his gut at the knowledge that he would pick Sam over the world and protecting it. 

 

"Your _choice_ , Dean," Loki demanded. 

 

"Sam," Dean whispered, dropping his head to the steering wheel as he started to drive.  There was never any other choice.  _Never_.  There never would be. 

 

" _Good_ ," Loki said, his voice reverberating with power.  "Take the next exit off the highway.  There is a place we can perform the ritual." 

 

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to the road, following the terse directions from the pagan.  There were no more words to be said.  If there was even a hint of a chance of saving Sam, he had to take it.  He would take it.  He had no choice. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Loki ordered them to stop in the middle of a field, and Dean stepped out of the car, looking around.  He looked up at the stars and closed his eyes, thinking of how many times he had sat with Sam under the stars like this, the two of them sipping a beer and sharing smiles about a job well done.  "What do we have to do?" 

 

"Simple enough," Loki said, stepping away from the car, and towards what was the true center of the field.  A pulse of power zinged through him and he smirked, looking around as the wind picked up.  "You know there are places, places where magic is more powerful and things that should not be, somehow are?" 

 

Dean nodded.  "Yeah, of course," he said, looking around.  "This one of those places?" 

 

Loki nodded and picked up some of the dirt from the ground, letting it fall from his fingers.  "It is the most powerful spot that I could take you to in this area of the country." 

 

"Too much coincidental shit around here," Dean grumbled.  "Stull Cemetery, Lawrence, this place?" 

 

Loki laughed.  "What makes you think it _is_ a coincidence, Dean Winchester?  There is no accident that you and Sam were both born here.  That your mother died here.  That the showdown between Michael and Lucifer will happen here." 

 

Dean scowled again and glared at Loki.  "So what the hell happened here?  Is it some sort of ancient burial site?" 

 

Loki smirked and shook his head.  "Far simpler.  This is where Lucifer hit earth before falling to Hell." 

 

Dean blinked and looked around at the grassy field and it was almost as though he could feel the residual pulse of power that was sunk into every inch of the ground around him.  "Here?  Is it safe here?" 

 

Loki shrugged and closed his eyes, letting some of the residual grace seep into him.  He could feel it, and so could the part of him that would again be Gabriel at some point.  "As safe as it can be.  Lucifer does not need you, he needs Michael."

 

Dean followed behind Loki and watched as a bowl appeared in front of him, as well as ingredients and the two vials of blood.  "How is this going to work?"

 

" _Well_ ," Loki said with a purr.  "We could do it with an altar and some serious biological fun, but you're stressed enough that I doubt you could get it up, even with some help." 

 

Dean scowled.  "Fuck you." 

 

"Oh no, darling, it will very much be fuck _you_ , later," Loki purred, beginning to put the ingredients into the bowl.  "Perhaps I shall have Sam take you first.  I always did enjoy a show." 

 

Dean shuddered and slammed his eyes shut, sucking in a hard breath.  "I fucking hate you." 

 

"I'm about to save your precious brother, so you most certainly do not," Loki teased, licking his lips as he snapped up another bottle and looked over at the human.  "Stand across from me.  I will drink, and then you will drink." 

 

Dean moved to stand across from Loki and watched as the bowl of gold, shimmering liquid rotated slowly in front of them.  The pagan added the two vials of blood and he shuddered.  "Blood?" 

 

Loki's eyes snapped to Dean Winchester and flared bright gold.  "Blood and sex, the two things we love most," he said, stirring the concoction with a finger before bringing it to his lips to lick clean.  "It's ready." 

 

The wind around them kicked up a notch and Dean shivered.  Loki's eyes were glowing bright gold now, and he could feel the power that was bleeding off of him.  Fuck, this was not a good idea, but if it was going to make sure that Sam would be safe and somehow they would come out on the other side of it, he was going to do whatever it took.  Anything and everything.  "Any spells?" 

 

"Of course," Loki said, licking his lips.  He closed his eyes and started to chant, fast and furious. 

 

Dean felt _something_ touch him, and he had a feeling it was Loki.  The pagan in front of him was glowing again, a dark, burnished gold color and he could feel the power in the field pulsing.  He struggled to take in a breath of air as the wind pulled at his clothes and the grass moved against his jeans.  This was power, that was old.  Really fucking _old_. 

 

When Loki finished chanting, Dean's eyes snapped to him as the pagan lifted the bowl to his lips and sipped, the aura around him flaring even brighter.  He smiled and put the bowl back into the air in front of them.  "Now you.  Drink half of what is left.  Sam must drink the other." 

 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded, looking at Loki.  He reached out and lifted the bowl to his lips.  The second the liquid touched his lips, the burning began.  He forced it down, keeping a careful eye on how much there was in the bowl so he didn't take more than he was supposed to. 

 

After he had finished his half, he put the bowl back between the both of them and watched Loki reach out for him.  He could feel the pagan now, somewhere deep in his chest, the tight, dark bond.  Dean planted his feet firmly and glared at the pagan.  "What now?" 

 

" _Now_ ," Loki purred, reaching out to trail his fingers down Dean Winchester's cheek.  "We seal the spell.  I have to be able to give you the power you need to reach Sam." 

 

"How am I going to do that?" Dean asked, glaring at the pagan who was suddenly eye level with him. 

 

Loki licked his lips and pressed his thumb into the swell of Dean's lip.  "I will show you," he promised, and leaned in to kiss him, hard and demanding, claiming him with his lips and tongue. 

 

Dean was expecting some sort of chaste kiss, like crossroads demons used to seal their deals.  But instead, no, what he ended up with was a hard, desperately needy kiss.  He took a deep breath and leaned into the kiss, groaning against Loki's mouth.  He could feel the delight Loki had at his response and then they were pressed together, the power behind their kiss spiraling around them both until Loki broke them apart. 

 

Loki's nostrils flared and he glared at the human in front of him, the human that had come _willingly_ , that was bleeding off power and desire for him.  He licked his lips and looked to the darkening sky.  It was time, and they needed to go.  He turned his attention back to Dean WInchester.  "Are you ready?" 

 

Dean nodded, his head still swimming from the rush of power that he could feel.  "It's done, then?" 

 

"Yes," Loki said, turning and leading the way back to the car.  "It is done, you both belong to me."  He looked over his shoulder.  "And I will have you." 

 

Dean shuddered and felt the truth of those words down to the depths of his soul.  Loki didn't want the world to end, so he was more than willing to help him, but he still needed to pull off whatever was coming next.  "Yeah," he agreed, sliding into the front seat of the car.  In a snap, Loki was next to him, still licking his lips.  "Where's the bowl?" 

 

Loki held up a flask and shook it a little.  "Right here." 

 

Dean nodded and started up the car, leading them back towards the road and the highway that was going to take them to Stull Cemetery.  "How is this going to work?" 

 

Loki hummed and looked up at the darkening sky.  They were approaching the time.  "How is what going to work?" 

 

"How am I going to get Sam back?"

 

"You're going to call him.  So am I.  We're going to get him back," Loki said, closing his eyes to relax.  He could feel the power gathering, now.  They were almost ready.  It was nearly time. 

 

Dean grit his teeth and hoped that Loki could feel all of his irritation, just like he could feel the calmness of the pagan.  He glared at the road and opened up the Impala, pushing her harder towards where they needed to go.  She ate up the rest of the road like it was nothing and by the time they were there, Dean walked towards the empty cemetery and took a deep breath. 

 

Loki climbed out of the car and followed Dean to the cemetery.  He looked around at it, at the power and the pain of so many others that was etched into the very ground itself.  "They will be here soon." 

 

"What's our plan?" Dean asked, looking over at Loki. 

 

"Call Sam," Loki repeated.  "And when you do have him, hold on to him and do not let go.  I will protect you." 

 

Dean glared at the pagan.  "What the fuck does _'call'_ him mean?  Care to explain in a little bit more detail." 

 

"I don't have time to explain," Loki said, stepping closer to the circle.  "They will be here soon." 

 

"They?" Dean snapped, watchinging Loki step into the middle of a grassy field again.  "What the fuck are you doing?" 

 

"Be ready, Dean," Loki said, turning to look at him.  "We will not have long." 

 

Dean snapped his mouth shut and glared at the bastard, trying to take a deep breath, because Loki was right, he did need to be ready, even if he had no idea what to be ready for.  "Fine," he growled. 

 

Loki looked around the field and opened his mouth, a single note escaping it, the earth shuddering beneath him as other pagans started to appear. 

 

Dean sat up, his hand tightening around his gun as more figures started to appear in the field.  He could feel the calm tenseness of Loki as more and more of them appeared, and his eyes widened as a hole opened in the earth between all of them.  He sucked in a hard breath.  _The cage_.  The door was open again. 

 

Loki stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked at it, and then at the others.  "We are ready."  He nodded and turned to Dean Winchester.  "Call your brother.  Lucifer will hear you." 

 

Dean snapped his eyes shut and reached out with his thoughts, shouting for Sam.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  Sam who had not left his thoughts for more than a moment since he was born.  Sam, who was the other half of his soul, who had said yes to best the devil and had failed.  Sam, who had betrayed his trust, but despite all of that, Dean wasn't about to live without him for a single second longer than he needed to.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Sam_. 

 

" _Good_ ," Loki growled, feeling the power start to creep into the field again.  He looked up at the sky.  Michael was descending.  A bright white comet began to speed towards them.  The air around them tightened and Loki spun, facing the figure standing in front of Dean. 

 

Dean felt the presence of Lucifer, not Sam, never Sam, not how Sam stood or talked or looked, not how his eyes felt, how gentle they were, none of it was Sam, before he even saw him.  He stiffened and stared at the archangel wearing his brother and his heart ached.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  Sam, who should have never had to make this sacrifice.  Sam, who had made a mistake and was so determined to fix it, would have given anything to be able to do so.  _Sam_.  _Sam_. 

 

"Keep going," Loki called, feeling the power of the pagans waver for a second before strengthening.  The comet was growing closer, Michael would be here soon.  "Call him, Dean.  I will help you, now call to your brother." 

 

"Do you think you can?" Lucifer said, stepping closer to Dean.  "Sam is destroyed, he said yes and I have completely destroyed any hint of them that exists." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Dean blanched and looked over at Loki. 

 

"You know he is lying, Dean, now _focus_ ," Loki snapped, glaring at the human.  "You would feel Sam's death.  He is alive and he needs your help.  Now **_call_**." 

 

"Well, well," Lucifer said, turning around to look at the vessel in front of him.  "You appear to be so much more alive than when I left you last." 

 

Loki shrugged and smirked at Lucifer.  "Your baby bro didn't just play with the pagans, what can I say?" he offered, taking a step back as Lucifer advanced on him. 

 

Dean closed his eyes and shouted for Sam again.  He could feel the bond with Loki, and he was supposedly a soulmate with Sam, so did that mean that he had one of those bonds with Sam too?  The thought was enough to solidify it for him, and Dean watched a small silver thread appear in the air, reaching from his chest to Lucifer. 

 

"Dean!" Loki snapped, backing up towards the pit.  Michael was nearly here, nearly here, they needed to act. 

 

Dean reached out and wrapped his hand around the fine silver thread, tightening his hold on it.  It snapped, growing brighter each second.  He pulled, and Lucifer stumbled.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Don't leave me, Sam, don't you dare leave me, fight, we have to fight, you know how to fight him, now fucking do it._

 

"Afraid, Lucifer?" Loki taunted, bringing Lucifer's attention back to him.  "There are more of us now, do you think you will walk through us as easily as you did days ago?" 

 

"Yes," Lucifer said simply, holding up a hand towards Loki, only to find himself immobilized.  He went to scream, but there were no words, and he felt Sam Winchester fighting for control of his arm, keeping the power from bursting out of his hand. 

 

Dean could feel Sam fighting, he could see it in the way that Lucifer's body was trembling and none of the pagans were smears on the wall.  The silver cord between he and Sam was getting brighter and brighter.  Dean pulled on it again, this time harder, wrapping some of the thread around his hand.  " _Sam_!"

 

Lucifer laughed and turned his attention inward, attacking Sam, fighting for control of his arm.  "Look at you, the best you can do is to stall me, only for seconds to save their lives.  Because you are not strong enough to overthrow me, and you know it." 

 

Dean took a deep breath and stepped closer to Lucifer while his attention was elsewhere and reached out to touch Sam on the back.  The bond was strongest here.  He pushed his fingers into Sam's back and took in a deep breath.  He had to _call_. 

 

Dean thought of the first time that he had shot off fireworks with Sam, the delight that had filled Sam's face.  He could remember Sam's first word, a bright wide grin had accompanied the word "Dean, Dean, Dean!" over and over and over again until Sam had mastered the word.  He could remember Sam's first steps, barely keeping himself up as he toddled across a dirty motel room carpet. 

 

"Yes!" Loki called, watching Lucifer falter again.  "Harder, Dean, harder!" 

 

He could remember coming back from the dead, seeing Sam for the first time, the hug that had been too desperate, too tight, but everything that he had needed.  He remembered feeling betrayed, but coming after his brother, because he would never do anything else.  _Sam_ , _Sam_. _Sam_.  Sam, who had always been his entire world, the reason that he existed, _Sam_.  _Sam_.  _Sam_.  Sam who was going to beat the devil and they would save the world together.

 

"Sam!" Dean shouted, pulling on the silver rope that was now almost as thick as his wrist.  " _Now_!" 

 

Sam shoved, as hard as he could.  He could feel Dean and some sort of power behind Dean, but it was filling him and piece by piece, he took himself back from Lucifer, shoving the archangel into a small, small corner of himself, ignoring the angry screams and shouts of rage.  "I've..." Sam nearly stumbled and blinked, looking with his eyes for the first time since he'd said yes.  He looked around to Dean, and to the silver cord that was between them.  "I've got him, Dean.  I can end this, now." 

 

"Not quite," Loki said, stepping in closer.  If Sam at any point lost control it would be over.  Michael had stopped his descent, unsure of what was happening, not willing to risk injuring himself all over again.  "You must push him out, Sam.  Every piece of him, must leave you." 

 

Sam stumbled, staring at Gabriel, his mind swimming over the fact that the archangel was supposed to be dead, but wasn't, was standing in front of him, was helping Dean, how was this possible?  "You, you want me to-"

 

"Push him out!" Dean snarled.  He could feel Loki's worry and fear if they did not hurry.  They had to hurry, it had to happen soon.  "We have him, Sam.  We have him, push him _out_!" 

 

Sam took a deep breath and stepped closer to the edge of the cage.  He could see it now, and the field was lit with the light of a comet coming their way.  _Michael_.  He could feel Lucifer's fury, growing by the second.  He had to get Lucifer out, out of him, out, now!

 

"Help him!" Loki ordered, looking to Dean. 

 

Dean strode forward and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pressing his face to the back of Sam's shoulder, doing his best to ground his little brother, just like he had done for his entire life.  "Let him go, little brother.  Sammy.  Let him go," Dean whispered into his skin, feeling Sam shudder once, twice, before light, blinding light was bleeding out of him, and into the air above the cage. 

 

A scream rent the air, and Dean pulled Sam, Sam who had gone limp, his entire body a puppet with the strings cut, to him as they fell to the ground.  Like this, he could see the pagans, now chanting.  The light, the light that had to be Lucifer, was caught in a net that was being weaved by the pagans. 

 

The net grew and grew, and the other light approached, and by the time it was too late, it was caught in the web as well.  The chanting grew louder and louder, and Dean covered Sam's ears, doing his best to protect him.  Warm hands closed over his ears and Dean realized that Loki was the one standing behind him, protecting them both. 

 

The two bright lights, the archangels, fought and railed against each other, neither of them working together to destroy the net holding them hostage.  Dean felt the chanting reach its peak and then, the net fell.  It fell into the hole for the cage and slowly, slowly the pagans disappeared as the hole to the cage disappeared as well. 

 

Dean registered Loki’s hands leaving his ears and blinked a few times, looking down at Sam, combing his hair out of his face.  He swallowed hard.  “It’s over?” he asked, afraid to even hope for it. 

 

Loki hummed.  Even now, he could feel the scream from Michael and Lucifer as they tumbled deeper and deeper into the cage.  He turned his attention back to Dean and and the prone form of Sam.  “For now,” he agreed, crouching down to the limp form of Sam Winchester.  He tilted his head. 

 

Dean nodded and stared down at Sam.  “He’s going to be okay, isn’t he?”

 

Loki reached out and touched his fingers to Sam Winchester’s chest, healing the burn of power that Lucifer had left behind when he had been pushed out of his vessel.  “He’s a living skid mark.” 

 

“What’s that mean?” Dean asked, tucking some of Sam’s hair behind his ear.  Sam was breathing, deep and slow.  Sam was _alive_.  That was what mattered.  Sam was alive. 

 

“He shoved an archangel, forcibly, out of his body.  Lucifer attempted to do as much damage as he could and hold on while Sam did it.” 

 

Dean winced.  “ _Fuck_.  Is he going to be all right?”

 

Loki shrugged and stepped back from the two humans. 

 

Dean twisted his head around and frowned when several shadows appeared in front of Loki.  A shiver went up his spine as they started to advance.  “Loki-” he bit down on the word when Loki held up his hand.  There was no fear that he could feel through their bond.  Loki was... _amused_ , more than anything. 

 

“We should kill you for lying to us, Loki.” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes.  “You do realize that we just stopped two of the most powerful creatures in all of creation, because of what I was able to tell you?”

 

He scowled.  “Kali was wrong to bring you back.” 

 

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Loki said, his smirk small and vicious. 

 

“ _Loki_.” 

 

Dean’s eyes snapped to the woman now standing next to the others and shivered when all of their attention moved to him.  He tightened his arms around Sam and glared back at her. 

 

“We should kill them to be safe,” she suggested.  “Lucifer and Michael are contained, but while they both exist, there is the potential that they could be used.” 

 

Loki tilted his head and stared at her.  “You will not touch that which is mine, or I will kill you myself, Artemis.” 

 

Artemis stared back at Loki and nodded her head.  “Very well.” 

 

“You’re going to allow him that luxury?” The other god snapped.  “We have to kill them, destroy them, ensure they cannot be used as vessels again.” 

 

“Ares-”

 

“No!” Ares snapped, turning to the two humans.  “You are wrong, Loki, and your claim has no power over them.  I see it, plain as day.” 

 

Dean tensed and fumbled for Ruby’s knife in his jeans.  He didn’t know how much damage it would do to the god of war, but he wasn’t about to let the bastard get to Sam. 

 

“ _Enough_ ,” Kali ordered, stepping forward. 

 

Ares glared at her.  “You must see reason, Kali!”

 

Kali held up her hand and looked at Sam and Dean Winchester. 

 

Dean raised his chin and stared back at her.  “You’re not going to hurt my brother.” 

 

Kali hummed.  “I owe you a debt, Sam and Dean Winchester.  We all do.  We will repay this by granting your lives into the care of Loki.” 

 

Dean shivered and felt Loki’s possessiveness surge through their bond. 

 

“Should you ever leave his care and protection, we will kill you both to protect ourselves.  Understood?” Kali asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Dean stared at her and nodded.  “Understood,” he managed.  Loki’s pleasure immediately bled through the bond and Dean fought down a shudder. 

 

“ _Good_.” 

 

Dean watched the rest of the pagans disappear, followed lastly by Kali, until they were alone with Loki in the field again.  He looked down at Sam.  Still breathing, but hadn’t moved. 

 

Loki stared at the two of them and snapped, quickly. 

 

Dean jolted when they were moved, suddenly, and in an apartment.  He scowled and glared at Loki.  “A little warning, maybe?” 

 

Loki shrugged and snapped again, a drink appearing in his hand before he sank into a chair.  “A thank you for saving both of your asses would not be unwelcome.” 

 

Dean took a deep breath and grit his teeth together.  “Thank you, resident asshole, for saving the world.” 

 

Loki laughed and took a sip of his drink.  “I do like you, Dean.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked down at Sam again, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair.  He still hadn’t moved.  He would wake up though.  He would. 

 

“You should rest,” Loki said.  “You are exhausted.” 

 

Dean shook his head.  “Not until he wakes up.” 

 

“He will wake up in due time.  You will need to be coherent and logical for him to understand what you have done,” Loki countered.  “You have sold him to me, after all.” 

 

“I didn’t sell him to you!” Dean snarled, glaring at the pagan. 

 

Loki chuckled and relaxed back into the chair.  “Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart.” 

 

Dean looked back down at Sam and settled in, leaning back against the couch, Sam’s head pillowed in his lap.  He wasn’t going to sleep until Sam woke up. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for life happening, but have two chapters for the delay! <3

  

When Sam woke up, he did it slowly, focusing on his breathing, because everything hurt.  It hurt to think, even.  But he wasn’t dead, and that was an improvement on what he had thought was going on. 

 

"Well that was faster than I expected." 

 

Sam blinked a few times and forced his eyes open.  Who the fuck was that?  He knew that voice.  Why did he know that voice? 

 

"Stay still.  You're still in a lot of pain, and I can't heal this kind."

 

Sam tilted his head a little, focusing on the archangel sitting across from him.  Belatedly, he realized that he was also leaning on Dean's thigh.  He turned his attention to Gabriel and cleared his throat.  "What the hell happened?" 

 

Loki chuckled and leaned in closer.  "That is a rather short, but important story for your brother to tell, not me." 

 

Sam blinked and tried to get himself to focus properly on Gabriel.  "You're alive, Gabriel?"

 

"Not Gabriel," Loki correct.  "Gabriel died that night.  Though, I suspect that he will be back eventually.  You can kill an archangel, but Gabriel is slipperier than most." 

 

"So, you're..." His head pounded and Sam took a few deep breaths, trying to focus, despite the pain.  "Loki?"

 

"Yes," Loki said with a nod of his head. 

 

"Why did you help us?" Sam asked, the image of Loki blurring a little as the pain started to become too much.  "Why, why not let the world end?  Play our roles, right?"

 

Loki chuckled and kept his eyes on the younger Winchester.  "Hurt humans say things that they do not mean, don't they?" 

 

Sam's head swum.  "Wh-what...?"

 

"He did not mean that.  He was hurt.  Why do you think he made the decision to help you both?  Why do you think he told you how to trap both of his brothers?" Loki pressed, staring at Sam Winchester. 

 

Sam tried to nod, but the motion hurt and he was going to be sick if he didn't stay still.  "What, what happened after I-"

 

"After you gave Lucifer a nice little push the hell out of you?" Loki asked, his voice cheerful. 

 

"Yeah," Sam managed.  "He, that _hurt_." 

 

Loki laughed, tilting his head back.  "You pushed him out of you, with my help, and Dean's, but he did not go willingly.  He took every piece of you, and left every single bit of damage that he could." 

 

"Ah," Sam croaked.  "Hence the pain." 

 

Loki nodded.  "Hence the pain." 

 

"Why are you still here?" Sam asked.  "Now that they're dead, shouldn't you be off, partying with the rest of your kind?"

 

"There's still the matter of payment," Loki drawled, dropping his chin into his hand.  "When you're feeling better, of course." 

 

"Payment," Sam repeated, staring at the pagan.  "Payment for what?"

 

Loki smirked, his eyes twinkling.  "You need to ask your brother that question, long before you ask it of me." 

 

Sam opened his mouth to ask what the fuck what that meant when Loki disappeared.  He took a deep breath and leaned back against Dean.  For some reason, Dean hadn't woken up during their little argument, and he had a feeling that was Loki's fault.  He closed his eyes and relaxed into Dean's leg again.  He hadn't slept like this since the last time he had curled up in the front seat of the Impala. 

 

Exhaustion didn't take long to pull him under again.  Sam couldn't stop wondering, what had Loki meant about payment?

 

~!~

 

Dean stared at the ceiling and grit his teeth.  One problem with being in this position, for an extended period of time, was that he was either going to starve, or piss himself.  Unfortunately, he even knew which one was going to come first. 

 

"You should move," Loki drawled, staring at Dean in amusement.  "Make you both some food.  Sam will be awake soon." 

 

Dean glared at the pagan and carefully moved himself out from underneath Sam and took a deep breath.  "You are an asshole, you know that?" 

 

"Of course," Loki said, grinning as he settled into his favorite chair again.  He waved down the hallway.  "Two doors down on the left.  I advise you not to snoop around.  There's plenty that can kill you here." 

 

"Right," Dean growled, stalking towards the bathroom.  He stopped in the doorway and stared for a moment, wide-eyed at the bathroom that was as big as most of their motel rooms.  He shut the door behind him and took care of business, not wanting to be apart from Sam for long. 

 

The pain had receded into 'painful gunshot' territory when Sam woke up again, so he forced himself upright.  Dean was gone.  He sucked in a hard breath.  "Dean?" he called, looking around. 

 

"He'll be back in a minute, princess," Loki called.  "Are you hungry?"

 

Sam snorted and glared over the back of the couch.  "You think that we're going to trust food from you?" 

 

"I don't think you have much of a choice if you don't want to starve," Loki shot back.  "I could make you eat nothing but candy for as long as you are here." 

 

Sam glared and managed to get himself into an upright sitting position when the sound of a door opened down the hallway.  He immediately relaxed at the sight of Dean and grinned a bit at him.  " _Dean_." 

 

Dean's knees nearly buckled in relief at the sight of Sam sitting upright on the couch, hurrying towards him.  " _Sam_!" 

 

"Sam~" Loki mimicked, rolling his eyes, turning back to the counter.  He gave it an appraising glance before a large cake appeared.  He grinned and cut himself a huge slice, putting it onto a plate that was in his hand with a thought.  A fork completed the picture and he walked back into the living room. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and held onto him, nice and tight.  He buried his face in Sam's neck and told himself to relax.  Sam was safe, Sam was all right.  They were going to be all right.  He took another deep breath. 

 

Sam hugged his brother and grinned.  “We did it Dean,” he whispered. 

 

Loki cleared his throat pointedly. 

 

Dean glanced back at Loki and then turned his attention to Sam.  "We definitely had some help this time around." 

 

Sam glanced over at Loki and raised his eyebrows at his brother.  "Is that why we're crashing with a pagan god?" 

 

"Yeah, kinda," Dean said, rubbing the back of his head.  There was more to it, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to tell Sam exactly how much more there was.  He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at the god.  "Give us a minute." 

 

"Nope," Loki said, popping the 'p', just to see Dean twitch a little bit more.  "I'm going to enjoy watching you attempt to explain this." 

 

Dean glared at the pagan god and turned back to Sam, sighing. 

 

"Dean," Sam asked, lowering his voice, his eyes darting between Loki and his brother.  "What did you do?" 

 

"I didn't sell my soul!" Dean snapped, seeing the suspicion in his brother's eyes.  A little bit of the tension left Sam, but it was clear his brother didn't believe him. 

 

"Then what _did_ you do?" Sam asked, looking at Loki.  "That involves him?" 

 

"Yeah, Dean," Loki drawled.  "What did you do?" 

 

Dean glared at Loki and then looked back at Sam.  "What do you know about blood spells?" 

 

Sam stilled, answering slowly.  "Very, very little, Dean.  There's not much on them at all." 

 

"Yeah, pagans like to keep that type of magic close to the chest.  I mean, can you blame them?" Loki asked, looking at his fingernails. 

 

Dean stared at his brother.  "Loki offered me a deal.  For you." 

 

"Why?" Sam asked.  

 

Dean opened his mouth and then snapped it shut.  "He never told me.  Care to share with the class, Loki?" 

 

Loki grinned a little bit.  "Not for any of the altruistic reasons you are imagining.  Purely selfish.  I wanted the world to stick around.  And I want you.  Both of you." 

 

Sam blinked and stared at Loki, then to his brother.  "Dean.  What did you do?"

 

Loki climbed off the couch, every movement smooth and sinuous.  "Tell him, Dean.  Tell him what the payment is going to be." 

 

"He's not going to play ball if you keep egging us on like that," Dean snarled, glaring at the pagan.  "Give me a second to explain." 

 

" _Dean_ ," Sam whispered.  "Please, please tell me you didn't sell yourself to Loki." 

 

Dean clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath, before focusing on Sam.  "You'd said yes.  Lucifer had overpowered you," he started.  "I was driving to, to, Stull Cemetery.  If we could, if I could..." he paused and stopped.  "If there was a chance of our plan working, it was going to be there.  I was going to try, or die trying." 

 

Sam tensed and stared at his brother.  "Clearly that's not how things turned out." 

 

Dean shook his head.  "Loki showed up.  Had a plan.  One that would save you, and get rid of Lucifer...and Michael." 

 

Sam's eyes darted to Loki and then back to Dean.  He could remember it, the power that had helped him to overpower and corner Lucifer.  It had been warm.  _Strong_.  Protective, even.  "The catch?" he asked, swallowing hard. 

 

Loki licked his lips, staring at Dean.  "Do tell him, Dean." 

 

Dean scowled and focused on his brother.  "Kali is the one that brought Loki back.  Blood magic.  She gave Loki the vials of our blood.  There was a spell..."

 

Sam slammed his eyes shut, groaning under his breath.  "A spell, Dean?  _Fuck_."

 

"Yeah.  It binds us to Loki.  Permanently," Dean said, rushing through the rest of the explanation.  "But it protects us too, we can't, we can't be possessed.  Not anymore.  We're safe, and we just need to-"

 

"You sold us!" Sam snapped, forcing himself to his feet.  "So he can control us?  Make us dance like puppets?"  He strode away from the couch, his stomach roiling.  "You should have let me jump into the Cage with them!" 

 

Loki hummed and tilted his head, staring at Sam.  "That leads to catastrophic events." 

 

Sam glared at the pagan.  "So now, what, you need me to complete the spell, don't you?" 

 

Loki nodded.  "Yes."  He snapped up the flask and offered it to Sam.  "Drink this, a few words, and it's done." 

 

Sam backed away from the flask and glared at his brother.  "I'm not going to do it.  I'm not ever going to fucking do it!  You should have known that, Dean!  I would rather die than belong to, to a pagan!" 

 

Dean stood up and advanced on his brother.  "It was the only way to save you and to keep the fucking world from ending!  Would you rather me let you die?  Did you fucking forget what I did the last time you died?" 

 

"And you just turned around and made the same fucking mistake!" Sam shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Not your soul this time, but instead your blood!"

 

Loki raised his eyebrows, watching as their souls glowed brighter as they approached each other, the tension ratcheting up between the both of them.  He licked his lips, thinking about the chance to taste it. 

 

"I couldn't let you die!" Dean shouted back, glaring at Sam. 

 

"You should have!" 

 

Sam shoved Dean back and glared at him.  "What do you mean you couldn't let me die?  I was a monster that needs to die, remember?"

 

Dean blinked in confusion and took a step back.  "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

 

Sam laughed, his voice hoarse, turning his back on Dean, walking across the room, rubbing a hand over his face.  "So you're just going to pretend that never happened?  Fine, fucking fine." 

 

Loki hummed and looked between the two of them.  The tension had reached a toxic point.  Time to intervene.  "If I might interject?" 

 

Sam turned to the pagan and laughed.  "What the fuck could you possibly say?  You got what you wanted, didn't you?" 

 

"Actually, no," Loki said, sitting forward, his elbows on his knees, staring at Sam Winchester.  "But you're mistaking the nature of the claim I am putting on you both."

 

Sam scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.  "I think we've learned, the hard way, how claims by your kind work, _Loki_." 

 

Loki chuckled and stared at Sam Winchester.  He did like the both of them, a great deal.  Perhaps more than he was willing to admit to.  There was a delicious edge to resilience like this.  He held up his hand.  "I will have no power to control you.  I will not be able to dictate your actions."  He ticked off another finger.  "I'm not going to kidnap you anywhere, and you are marked with my protection, which will make higher-powered pagans and other supernatural creatures lay off of you." 

 

Sam tilted his head and glared at Loki.  "Sounds too damn good to be true, so what is the fucking catch?" 

 

Loki licked his lips, his eyes bright as he leaned forward.  "I get to claim and taste you both." 

 

A shiver travelled down his spine and Sam glared back at Loki.  "That cannot be worth what you're offering." 

 

Loki laughed, leaning back in his chair.  "A freely given sacrifice of that nature?  From a pair of soulmates?  It's one of the purest forms of power to be found outside of souls themselves." 

 

Sam blinked in confusion and glanced at his brother.  "Why wouldn't you want to control us?" 

 

Loki shrugged.  "I can snap up any manner of playmates who will do anything I wish at any given time.  That does get boring, after several millennia.  However, the chance to taste the energy you both give off?" He licked his lips again.  " _Together_?  For the first time?  There will be few things sweeter in this world." 

 

Sam snapped his mouth shut and glared at the pagan.  "How do I know that you aren't going to be able to control us?" 

 

"He can't control me," Dean offered up.  He met Sam's judgemental gaze and shrugged.  "I can feel him, and when he's pissed or happy at something.  But he can't control me." 

 

Sam shook his head and backed away from the both of them.  "I can't believe that you're trying to fucking convince me to tie myself to Loki, Dean.  I can't fucking believe _you_ did it." 

 

Dean stared at Sam, his heart dropping.  "Sam-"

 

"No!" Sam snapped, glaring at him.  "I'm not going to do this.  I'm not going to fucking do it, Dean!" 

 

Loki hummed.  "There might be a slight problem with that." 

 

Sam turned to glare at the pagan.  "There's the catch, of course there's a catch, Dean, you fucking idiot." 

 

Dean shuddered at the welling anger he could feel from Loki.  "Sam, please..." 

 

Loki tilted his head and stared at the other human and decided that using threats wasn't going to work.  The human might be coerced, but the power would never taste as sweet as that of the willing.  "Payment must be taken at some point for the power that has been given."  He held up his hand to forestall complaints.  " _However_." 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes.  "However?" 

 

Loki licked his lips and smirked at the taller Winchester.  "I want you willing." 

 

Sam stared stonily at the god. 

 

"So, I'll show you the spell I used.  I'll give you every single resource you could want to research and understand what it is, and how the magic works.  I'll even show you how to treat the bond between you and Dean, because ours will mimic it, and prove that I will have no way to control you." 

 

Sam blinked in confusion.  "Why?" 

 

"I told you," Loki stated simply.  "I want you willing.  If this is what it takes to make you willing, I will give it to you." 

 

Sam frowned and scowled at him.  "How long do I have?" 

 

Loki laughed and tilted his head back.  "Don't try my patience for too long, human.  As I said, I want you willing." 

 

Sam was quiet, looking down at the floor.  "I want a binding promise spell.  That you cannot hurt us, or force us to hurt others." 

 

"Done," Loki said, snapping up the ingredients so they hovered in the air in front of Sam Winchester. 

 

Dean looked at Loki and frowned.  "I still don't get what you are getting out of this."

 

"Power and damn good sex," Loki drawled, looking at the two of them.  "Do you think I need anything else?" 

 

"Seems like a little to save the world for," Dean said, looking between Loki and his brother. 

 

Loki laughed.  "There was a plan to save the world regardless.  Getting a chance to taste the both of you?  A bonus." 

 

Sam frowned and looked at the ingredients, starting to create the spell.  He looked up at Loki and walked closer.  "You will consent to this spell?"

 

Loki rolled his eyes and waved Sam forward.  "I already told you that you can, and that I'm willing to do wait while you figure other things out." 

 

Sam frowned and did the spell, holding out his hand, slicing into it, then doing the same with the pagan, chanting until he felt the rush of power.  He cleared his throat and stared at Loki.  "You swear that putting us in a blood binding spell will never allow you to order us to hurt another." 

 

Loki's eyes glowed.  "I swear it." 

 

"And you swear that you will never be able to hurt _us_ ," Sam stressed. 

 

Loki smirked and licked his lips.  "Hurting you would hurt me, with how the binding will work." 

 

Sam waited, glaring at the pagan.  "Swear it." 

 

"I swear it," Loki drawled, feeling the rush of the magic seal into place.  "Anything else you want me to swear to, while we're at it?" 

 

Sam chewed on his lip for a moment.  "Yes." 

 

Loki raised both of his eyebrows and stared at the human.  "Well?" 

 

"Swear that the materials you give us to research this binding and the spell that you used on Dean are real, and not made up." 

 

Loki let out a low whistle and grinned at Sam Winchester.  "No wonder," he mused softly to himself.  The power behind the spell pounded and Loki didn't bother to resist it.  "I swear it," Loki said, the power giving one final pulse before it faded. 

 

Dean was up with an arm around Sam when he sagged, pressing the edge of his shirt to the cut on Sam's hand.  "Fucking happy?" he growled. 

 

Loki leaned back in his chair again and stared at the both of them, a small pulse of echoing power deep inside him wanting to reach out and comfort them.  He frowned and closed his eyes, relaxing as he felt the steady, small pulse of growing Grace.  _Gabriel_. 

 

"Now what?" Dean asked, looking between Sam and Loki. 

 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked on top of Dean, scowling at his brother. 

 

Loki chuckled and snapped, the table behind them filling with several old books.  "There's what you are going to want," he said, pushing himself up and out of the chair. 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

He looked back at the two humans and debated answering, but it would be good to keep the knowledge of Gabriel to himself for now.  "Do your research.  Dean can call me if you have need of something." 

 

Sam watched Loki disappear and turned to glare at his brother.  "We have work to do." 

 

Dean stood up and rubbed the back of his head.  There was something more to what was going on with Loki.  He could feel it, the way Loki was pulling away from the bond, just enough to show that he had something to hide. 

 

"Dean," Sam snapped.  "You got us into this mess, you're sure as hell going to help me out of it." 

 

"This mess saved your life," Dean shot back, sitting at the table, pulling one of the books towards him.  "Or did you forget that?" 

 

Sam shook his head and opened one of the books.  "I'm not going to tie myself to a pagan, Dean." 

 

Dean glared at his brother.  "I wanted to save you." 

 

Sam sighed and slumped a little in his seat.  "I know, Dean.  But I'm not worth this.  What if there isn't a way to break the spell?" 

 

Dean shrugged.  "Then we don't break it and I have regular sex with a pagan god."

 

"And me," Sam said, looking at him. 

 

Dean swallowed and didn't answer, flipping idly through the book. 

 

" _Dean_ ," Sam snapped.  "Look at me." 

 

Dean looked up at Sam and raised both of his eyebrows.  "Shut up and do your research." 

 

"You knew that, going in?" Sam asked, his eyes widening.  "Loki didn't just...spring that on you?" 

 

Dean turned the next page in the book, harder than he needed to.  "Fucking drop it.  You've made your position perfectly clear." 

 

Sam went quiet and stared at his brother for a long moment, watching Dean aggressively turn each page of the book he was looking through.  He turned his attention back to the book and focused himself on the text in front of him. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Loki stood outside and looked up at the stars, closing his eyes as he reached out, the seed of grace inside him growing even more.  Gabriel would return soon.  Every small piece of him that was collected allowed him to test the bond between he and Dean Winchester thoroughly.  It was strong. 

 

“ _Loki_.” 

 

Loki brought himself back into his vessel and turned to look at Sam Winchester.  “Yes?” 

 

Sam looked around and wondered, for the hundredth time, where they were.  Loki wasn’t keeping them here.  He and Dean had even tested driving to the town almost a half hour down the road.  They’d had lunch, bought some necessities and returned.  The house was still here. 

 

He swallowed hard and looked at the pagan god.  “I don’t trust you.” 

 

“Good,” Loki said.  “You shouldn’t willingly trust a pagan.” 

 

“Dean did,” Sam said, biting the inside of his cheek. 

 

“Dean would have died in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe,” Loki countered.  “That was the only thought in his mind, the entire time.  He was well aware that you would hate him for his decision.” 

 

Sam frowned and kicked at the grass.  “I’ve read all of the research.” 

 

Loki chuckled and turned back up to the stars.  Another fleck of grace collected.  “Twice, if I had to guess.” 

 

Sam snorted against his will.  “Maybe.” 

 

“You have more questions?”

 

Sam frowned and stared at the pagan in front of him.  “I still don’t understand.  Why you would do this.  And don’t give me the bullshit answers again.” 

 

Loki laughed and closed his eyes, reaching for the stars again.  “You are so determined to understand the why, Sam.” 

 

“I can’t come willingly until I do,” Sam said, shrugging.  “You had no reason to do this.” 

 

“Saving the world I was a part of isn’t a good reason?  Binding two of the most powerful souls in the world to me so I can feed off their power when I want, isn’t a good reason?” Loki asked, his voice teasing. 

 

“No.” 

 

Loki hummed and rocked back on his heels.  “Would you like to know how Gabriel died, Sam?”

 

Sam blinked in surprise.  “What?” 

 

“Gabriel.  The part of me that died, facing Lucifer.” 

 

Sam hesitated, stepping a little closer.  “Sure.  Why are you telling me?” 

 

“I think it is important that you understand he thought you both worthy of his sacrifice.  He knew, the instant Lucifer descended, that he could have run.  He could have left you two to die, and saved himself," Loki said, looking at Sam again. 

 

Sam hesitated and cleared his throat.  "You're telling me that he knew-" 

 

"Oh yes," Loki said with a chuckle.  "He knew, the second he stepped into that room to save you both, and Kali, that he would not survive.  All he could do was try to stall Lucifer long enough for the both of you to get away." 

 

Sam bit down on his lip and stepped closer to the pagan.  "Was he afraid?" 

 

Loki hummed.  " _Terrified_."  Another piece of grace, rapidly followed by another, then another.  "Dean reminded him of Michael, you know." 

 

Sam frowned and glared at the trickster.  "He's not Michael." 

 

"Of course not," Loki agreed.  "But he certainly sounds a bit like him.  Especially when he called Gabriel a coward.  He could have been Michael, in those moments." 

 

Sam winced. 

 

"That doesn't make him wrong," Loki continued.  "Gabriel knew that.  Why do you think he appeared in the Elysian Fields hotel to save you?" 

 

Sam sighed and looked up at the stars.  "He didn't have to do that." 

 

"And yet, if he hadn't, we would have had a very different outcome on things.  You'd be in the cage, with Lucifer and Michael, for one," Loki said, retreating into his vessel, tired. 

 

Sam tensed and glared at the pagan.  "You understand why I do not want to bind myself to you?"

 

Loki laughed.  "There is likely no one who would understand better.  However, you and I both know that the protection I offer is exactly that.  Protection." 

 

"Right," Sam said, clearing his throat.  "But I don't understand why you would want to go through the trouble and effort of that." 

 

Loki hummed and turned to face the human.  "You know how powerful you felt, feeding off of Ruby?"

 

Sam flinched and turned away.  "Yes, of course." 

 

"Souls give off that same sort of power, purer, all on their own," Loki explained.  "When pagans feed off of virgin sacrifices, it's not so much the sex, though that's fine on its own.  It's more about the power the soul gives off, as a result of a willing participant." 

 

Sam's attention snapped back to the god.  "Are certain souls more powerful?"

 

Loki's grin turned wolfish.  "Oh _yes_.  You and your brother, as you are built to hold an archangel as vessels?  Are some of the most powerful on earth.  Virgins tend to be the next closest in terms of power." 

 

Sam tilted his head in confusion, staring at Loki.  "But the demon blood-"

 

Loki shrugged.  "It'll be burned out of you the second that we bond.  It can't hold a candle to the claim I will put on you." 

 

Sam shivered, staring at Loki, hope rising up in his chest.  "And we'll be free to live our lives.  Hunt.  Travel." 

 

"Of course," Loki said.  "I've told you that the spell doesn't restrict any of that, and your research, and Bobby, have told you the same." 

 

Sam looked guiltily at the ground.  "You don't care that we had to call him?" 

 

Loki shrugged again and turned back to the house.  "Of course not.  If I didn't want you to do so, I would have stopped it." 

 

"I don't get what your game is, Loki," Sam said, watching the god head back into the house. 

 

"There isn't one," Loki said, his voice quiet.  "Not anymore." 

 

Sam blinked and watched him disappear.  _Fuck_.  So much for getting more answers to whatever the hell was going on.  He headed back inside, but there was no sign of Loki, only Dean in the kitchen, making something for dinner.  Sam stopped in the living room and sank in front of the pile of books that both he and Dean had read cover to cover. 

 

"Sam?" Dean called.  "You okay?" 

 

Sam rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head.  "The last thing that I am, is okay," he said, laughing into his hand. 

 

Dean immediately turned off the stove and walked over to his brother.  "You need to stop thinking so hard." 

 

Sam laughed and glared at Dean.  "You want me to stop thinking?  Now?" 

 

Dean shrugged.  "The apocalypse is over, Sam.  It's over.  And it's mostly thanks to Loki.  He got the rest of the gods together, opened the cage and threw both of those bastards in there." 

 

Sam scowled and looked down at the floor.  "He has an angle.  He always has an angle." 

 

Dean considered what he was about to say and took a deep breath.  "No, he really doesn't.  I can feel it." 

 

Sam's attention snapped to Dean.  "Your bond?" 

 

Dean nodded, pressing a hand to his chest, rubbing slowly.  "He's...dying hurt him, Sam.  On top of that, casting that spell that took care of Lucifer and Michael?  I think he's running low on power.  Really low, even." 

 

"So he's using us as a recharge?  A permanent one?" Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes.  "Great, we're going to be batteries for the rest of our lives." 

 

“And if his protection helps us out?” Dean shot back. 

 

“You don’t know that it will!”

 

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  “Is this about me?”

 

Sam blinked.  “What?” 

 

“Seriously, is that what this is about?” Dean said, glaring at Sam.  “You have a spell, and all of the evidence in front of you that he is doing nothing but try to fucking help us, which is what we wanted in the first place, by the way, he’s not used me as leverage against you, though I’m pretty fucking sure he could have, he’s given you time, I mean, I can’t think of another reason!”

 

“Maybe I don’t want to be tied to a pagan god!” Sam shouted.  “Unlike you, who were so damn willing, you took the first solution offered to you!” 

 

“Fuck you!” Dean snarled, shoving Sam as he stood up from the couch.  He paced away from it and turned to glare at Sam.  “If this is about me, then at least man the fuck up and say it!  Loki could probably consummate the spell with us separately if you’re that fucking worried about it!” 

 

“I didn’t ask you to tie my blood to a pagan, Dean!”

 

Dean tightened his hands into fists and turned his back on Sam, walking down the hallway. 

 

Sam stood up and started to follow Dean.  “Stop fucking running away!” 

 

Dean froze in the hallway and turned to glare at his brother.  “What did you say?” 

 

“Stop running away!” Sam snarled.  “We’re so fucked I can barely see straight and you keep running!” 

 

“ _Running_ ,” Dean said with a laugh, pressing a hand to his face.  “You’re the one running, Sam.”  He shook his head.  “I made a mistake, and I own up to that.  But unlike every fucking mistake we’ve made in the past three years, this one isn’t going to fuck us over!” 

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

“Yes, we fucking do!” Dean snapped, waving to the table full of research.  “Or is there something else you want to demand?  Want him to die for us again?” 

 

Sam reared back, glaring at his brother.  “Fuck you!” 

 

Dean froze, staring at Sam before he let out a loud breath.  “No.  And that’s exactly the problem, isn’t it?”  He shook his head and turned his back on Sam, heading to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“Dean!” Sam shouted.

 

No response. 

 

Sam’s skin was buzzing and he hated Dean for walking out on their fight like that.  He needed to hit _something_. 

 

“You know, if you want to work off that tension…” Loki drawled, staring at Sam Winchester, watching his chest heave as he sucked in air.  “I’m here, available and unable to be injured by normal human means.” 

 

Sam clenched his hands into fists.  “He...it doesn’t fucking _bother_ him.” 

 

Loki tilted his head and stared at Sam.  “It doesn’t bother either of you.” 

 

“Yes it does,” Sam snapped, glaring at the god standing behind him. 

 

Loki’s lips curled in a smirk.  “ _Liar_ ,” he taunted.  He leaned one hip against the counter and watched Sam’s soul brighten in anger, focusing on him.  “I bet you’ve wanted him so long, and tried not to want him for so long, you’ve forgotten what it feels like to let yourself want.” 

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath and glared at the trickster.  “ _No_.”  Except, he could remember, nights with his face buried in pillows, desperately grinding against the sheets because he could hear his brother in the next bed…

 

“Was he the first you wanted?” Loki asked, his voice casual as he sauntered closer.  “When you started touching yourself, was he who you imagined?” 

 

“ _No_ ,” Sam said, his voice shaking.  He wasn’t convinced by his answer.  Neither was Loki. 

 

Loki licked his lips.  “You know how beautiful he is.  You’ve probably watched him.  Imagined more.  Hated yourself for it.  Shall I tell you how sweet surrender tastes on his lips?” 

 

Sam’s head jerked up to stare at Loki.  “H-He-”

 

“Only a kiss.  To seal the bond.  But he came willingly, Sam,” Loki purred, staring at him.  “I teased him with the idea of you, you know.” 

 

Sam shuddered, taking a step back from Loki, his hips pressing back against the table.  “What do you mean?” 

 

Loki hummed and reached out, teasing his fingers along the line of Sam’s buttons.  “That using me was the only way the two of you would allow yourselves to be together.  To give you a chance to pretend, to imagine I am not there.  To watch, to see each other.” 

 

Sam hated himself for how much he loved that idea.  For how much he wanted it.  For how much Dean must have wanted it too, to be tempted by it.  He swallowed hard and glared at the pagan.  “Ridiculous.” 

 

“Your body says otherwise,” Loki purred, trailing his fingertips down along the line of Sam’s jeans.  “How much you want him, how much he wants you…”

 

“How much you want to feed off the power that we give off,” Sam growled, shivering under the onslaught. 

 

Loki grinned and pressed in closer to Sam Winchester.  “I’m a pagan.  Of course I want to feed off your sexual energy.  I’ve never lied about that.  Not once.” 

 

Sam swallowed and stared hard at Loki, his whole body hot.  “And that’s all you want?” he pressed. 

 

Loki paused and stared back, tilting his head before he smirked.  “Yes, it is.” 

 

The hesitancy was cold water on his mind and Sam stepped away from the wall, glaring at Loki.  Of course he’d wanted something else.  “Cover your tells better,” he growled, stalking towards the door. 

 

Loki frowned and watched Sam stride away from him.  A small tug on the bond from Dean had him appearing in the other man’s room in an instant.  “Dean.” 

 

Dean hung his head.  “Is there a way you can take the both of us separately?  And still, still get what you need?” 

 

Loki approached Dean and reached out to touch his shoulder, sliding his fingers down to grip his arm easily.  “Is that what you want?” he asked. 

 

Dean shrugged.  “It’s what Sam wants.  I know you won’t wait forever.” 

 

Loki hummed and considered the offer.  “But it is not what you want.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter what I want,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

 

“But it does,” Loki said, his voice quiet as he shifted to sit beside Dean on the edge of the bed.  “Sam will bond with not just me, but with you.  It must be together, and it must be willingly.” 

 

Dean clenched his eyes shut and stared at the floor.  “He won’t do it.” 

 

“He will,” Loki corrected.  “He wants you, in the same way you want him.” 

 

Dean frowned and lifted his head to look at Loki.  “What is wrong?”  He could feel that something was wrong.  He tugged on the bond, frowning when Loki didn’t respond immediately.  “Loki, what’s wrong?” 

 

“I have to go,” Loki said, standing abruptly.  “I’ll be back soon.” 

 

“ _Loki_!” Dean growled, scowling when he disappeared.  His shoulders slumped and he went back to glaring at the carpet. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Loki took a slow, deep breath and let himself fall.  There was enough Grace, now.  Enough for Gabriel to come back, to take control.  Now, now it was too late.  He stuffed his longing low and deep as the archangel part of him came roaring back in a rush of power. 

 

Gabriel blinked his eyes open and breathed out slowly.  He stretched his wings and felt the bond anchored to him and scowled at the feel of it.  What had Loki been up to?  A quick instant of time travel sent shivers up his spine at the realization that the end was over, that Lucifer and Michael were in the cage and he was free. 

 

He opened his wings and flew, landing in the apartment he had long ago made his own.  Sam Winchester was standing in the room.  He could see the vestiges of Lucifer’s grace on him, fading now.  Sam had said yes, had been possessed by Lucifer.  “Well, _well_.” 

 

Sam spun around to glare at Loki, crossing his arms over his chest.  “About time you came back, where the hell did you run...off…” he trailed off and stared at Loki.  Something was different.  “ _Gabriel_.” 

 

Gabriel grinned and waggled his fingers at Sam.  “Long time no see.  Looks like you’ve been to Hell and back.  Where’s that brother of yours?”

 

“I don’t…” Sam trailed off, off-balance and looked down the hallway. 

 

“Ah, of course,” Gabriel said, and snapped, Dean appearing in the room, on the couch, an instant later.  “Would have figured you squatters would have been long gone by now!” 

 

Dean scrambled to his feet and his eyes darted between Loki and Sam.  “Loki, what the hell, what’s going on?” 

 

“Wrong again!” Gabriel said, pointing to Dean.  “Loki is no longer in charge, and it appears he has been enjoying his vacation a great deal.  So the two of you are going to fuck right off and forget you ever-” 

 

“No!” Dean said, stepping closer.  Even now, he could feel the burst of longing from Loki, and, buried deep and hidden away, from Gabriel.  “We’re, we’re-”

 

“Blood bound,” Gabriel said, grudgingly.  “With an incomplete spell, at that.  Strong enough that I can’t break it, but weak enough that it doesn’t mean anything.” 

 

Sam’s eyes darted between Dean and Gabriel and something clicked into place.  “It does mean something, doesn’t it?  That’s why you can’t break it.” 

 

Gabriel scowled.  “Perceptive little shit.”

 

Dean’s eyes darted between Sam and Gabriel.  He could feel the both of them, Gabriel and Loki, the wary touching of the bond between them.  “Gabriel?” 

 

Gabriel snapped up a chair and settled into it, glaring at them both.  “Princess went and fucked up the spell.” 

 

Dean glared at Gabriel.  “No, we didn’t, everything went fine.” 

 

“You went _willingly_ , Dean,” Gabriel drawled.  “Not only that, but you _wanted_.” 

 

Sam shivered, looking between his brother and the archangel.  “What did that do to the spell?”

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “Deeper tie, really.  Means sugarplum over there is tied to Loki in a way that, well.” 

 

Dean narrowed his eyes.  “Well _what?_.” 

 

“It will eventually kill you.  You’re being torn in two,” Gabriel said, shrugging again.  “Interesting little conundrum you’ve got yourself in.” 

 

Sam stepped closer, dread filling him.  “What do you mean Dean is being torn in two?” 

 

“Is there an echo in here?” Gabriel asked the room, looking around.  “Dean is tied to me, well, Loki, and his soul is tied to you, Sam.  It’ll tear him in half.  Probably not physically, but very nasty on a soul-level.” 

 

Dean swallowed hard and looked at Gabriel.  “And you said that it can’t be broken.” 

 

Sam stepped in closer and brushed his shoulder against Dean’s.  “What do we need to do to make sure Dean isn’t torn in half?” 

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam.  “He’d need a three-way willing bond.  But someone isn’t willing to play ball, hmm?” 

 

“Of course I’ll do it for Dean,” Sam said, shrugging.  “What do we need to do?” 

 

“Nothing you _can_ do, buttercup,” Gabriel sang, reclining back in his chair.  “Dean’s fucked, and not in the deliciously fun way he could have been.” 

 

Sam felt his heart drop, but he glared at the archangel.  “I’m here, I’m willing, why is there a problem?” 

 

Dean looked at his brother and frowned.  “Sam-” 

 

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam growled, looking at him, before turning his attention back to Gabriel.  “You were saying?” 

 

Gabriel laughed in delight and leaned forward in his chair.  “Doing it now, means nothing.  You’re not willing, you’re _sacrificing_.  Subtle, yet important difference to the powers involved.”  He threw up his hands and laughed.  “Unless you can magically prove, somehow, that you want both Deanster _and_ I?  Dean’s gonna make like a banana and split.” 

 

Dean scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.  “So, you’re just going to bail?” 

 

“I don’t have any reason to stay!” Gabriel said.  “I’m back, you’ll die eventually, which means the bond gets severed on your side, and I go my happy, hunky-dory ways!” 

 

Sam looked at his brother and then back to Gabriel.  “So you don’t want to feed off the power the two of us offer?” 

 

Gabriel paused and squinted at Sam.  “What do you mean?” 

 

Sam squared his shoulders and walked closer.  “Loki told us, you know.  How good two soulmates, two souls with our power, would feel, would _taste_.  Are you going to give that up?”

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  “Is that what you are offering?” 

 

Sam turned and walked closer to Dean, taking a deep breath.  He wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s neck and leaned in close, nuzzling Dean’s cheek.  “The problem was never you, Dean.  The problem was inviting Loki into what _we_ have.  But this…” Sam trailed his lips up Dean’s jaw, his other arm coming around Dean’s waist.  “This was never a problem,” Sam breathed out the whisper and kissed Dean, tasting his lips for the first time, his entire body shivering as he pressed in closer. 

 

“Well, _well_ ,” Gabriel drawled, feeling the surge of desire and want from Loki.  He rolled his head slowly and watched the two of them, his eyes glowing.

 

Dean shivered as Sam pulled back from the kiss, their lips parting with a wet smacking sound.  He opened his eyes and stared up at Sam, his heart pounding so hard it was going to jump out of his damn chest.  He blinked a few times and looked at Loki, and he could feel the switch this time, when Gabriel gave over control to Loki.  " _Loki_ ," he whispered. 

 

"Let me see it again," Loki purred, watching the two of them as they clung to each other.  "Let me watch the two of you come together."  Their souls sparked, bright white, bleeding power, power that he could feed off of and use to tie himself to Sam. 

 

Sam swallowed and turned his attention back to Dean, sweeping his thumb across the freckles on Dean's cheek.  He smiled and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.  Easier than it should have been.  But, when it came down to it, if it was between Dean's life and his concerns that Loki might screw them over? 

 

 _Well_.  He was going to pick Dean, every single time. 

 

Sam kissed Dean again and didn't bother trying to hold back.  He teased Dean's mouth open, devouring his brother until Dean melted into him, and they both had to break apart for air.  " _Dean_ ," he whispered.  Fuck, but Dean looked even more beautiful like this, his lips wet and a little swollen, his eyes almost black with lust. 

 

Dean croaked out a laugh and leaned forward, dropping his head against Sam's chest.  "Fucking hell, Sam.  Warn a guy." 

 

Sam snorted and tightened his arm around Dean's waist and raised his eyes up to Loki, staring at him.  "Good enough for you?" 

 

Loki gave a delighted laugh at the defiance in Sam's eyes.  For the first time, he wondered if Sam would have been able to overthrow the devil without his help.  He had a sneaking suspicion that it could have happened.  The stubbornness there went all of the way through the human, and was as integral to him as his very soul.  " _Very_ ," he purred. 

 

Dean looked from Sam to Loki and felt the delight from Loki that they had managed to come together like this, and, that Sam was willing to take the next step.  "Ready?" he asked them both. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and nodded.  He reminded himself of everything he had read about this bond.  He knew it, through and through.  None of them would have control.  Yeah, Loki would be able to broadcast emotions, but wouldn't be able to control them, and they wouldn't need to worry about possession ever again.  "Yeah," he said.  "How do we do this?" 

 

"Bedroom!" Loki said, clapping his hands together as he led the way into the back of the house.  "Dean and I made due for the first half of the spell, but you are both getting the royal treatment this time around!" 

 

Dean watched Loki head down the hallway and glanced up at Sam.  "You sure?" 

 

Sam reminded himself that he wasn't sacrificing anything.  He'd wanted this.  He reached down and took Dean's hand in his, giving it a squeeze.  "Yeah.  I'm sure.  Come on." 

 

Loki had the flask in hand and was waiting for them in the bedroom.  He waved it in front of Sam and Dean.  "You know what comes next?" 

 

Sam nodded.  He'd spent hours pouring over the ritual.  He knew the spell backwards and forwards.  If Loki tried to change anything, he knew how to stop it and change things up.  "Yeah.  Let's do it.  Is that what I need to drink?" 

 

"Yes," Loki said, offering Sam the mixture.  He could feel Dean's apprehension through the bond and turned to him, gesturing him to the bed.  "I need to claim Sam first, as the two of you are already tied on a soul-deep level." 

 

Dean nodded and headed over to the bed, sitting on the edge as he watched Sam take the flask. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and flicked open the stopper at the top of it.  He knew what it was, what was inside.  Blood, herbs.  His blood.  Dean's.  Loki's.  He tipped his head back and swallowed down the mixture.  It didn't taste anything like blood, but the rush of power the second it passed his lips, it was familiar.  He dropped the flask once the last drop was gone and turned his attention to Loki. 

 

Loki was chanting, his eyes glowing, and there was a wind whipping around the room.  Sam shivered as he felt the stretch of power grow between the two of them.  The startings of what would be his bond to the pagan.  He took a deep breath and welcomed it, knowing that he had to be willing. 

 

" _Yes_ ," Loki whispered, rolling his head again as the spell started to die down.  "That is it." 

 

Sam shook his head, opening his eyes to focus on the god in front of him.  "We need to seal it." 

 

"Indeed," Loki purred, stepping in, closer to the human.  He took a step up, so their heads were level and smirked at him.  "You know that the claim will need to be deeper than a simple kiss?" 

 

Sam nodded and stared at Loki.  Like this, his eyes were gold.  He could see the power contained in the vessel in front of him and couldn't help shivering.  This was something, _someone_ he could never fully understand, and yet they were about to be bound together.  It was something willing to bond to both he and Dean, to keep them safe, and to feed off of them. 

 

"Symbiotic, isn't it?" Sam whispered, staring at Loki. 

 

Loki chuckled and nodded, reaching out to tangle his fingers into Sam's hair.  "You understand better, now.  You can feel it." 

 

Sam nodded, shivering at the touch from Loki.  Every second that passed, their bond strengthened and he could feel it now.  What Dean had meant when he had said that Loki was not playing a game.  That he needed them, needed their help.  Pagans relied on believers to fuel their power, and prior to Gabriel returning, Loki needed, needed them.  "Yes," he agreed. 

 

"The one word that you will never say to anyone but your brother and I again," Loki said, his voice low and thrumming with power.  "Say it again, Sam Winchester.  Seal your consent." 

 

A shudder travelled all the way up his spine to his head and Sam leaned in, his lips inches from Loki's.  There was no coming back from this now.  He could feel Dean staring at them, and he could even feel Dean, now, as well as Loki, the fear and hope bleeding off of them both.  " _Yes_." 

 

Their lips closed that final inch, sliding together, and Sam lost himself in the wave of heat and power that exploded from Loki, wrapping around him, sinking into him.  Unlike Lucifer, this was not cold, this was warmth, the teasing warmth of a lover near a fire.  He wanted more.  Needed more.  Sam pressed closer to Loki, wrapping his arms around the god, pulling him into the kiss, groaning into his mouth. 

 

Sam surrendered, completely, just as his brother had, and Loki completely lost himself in the surge of power that came from the willingness of the kiss.  It was intoxicating, and he could feel the answering surge of power from Dean as the last strands of their bond locked into place, his power tangling with Gabriel's to create the final tie. 

 

" _Shit_ ," Dean swore, his eyes riveted to Sam and Loki as they kissed, watching as they pressed closer and tighter against each other.  When their eyes turned to him together, he shuddered and couldn't keep the groan down.  He could feel how much they wanted him, the both of them. 

 

"Someone likes watching," Loki said, pulling back from Sam, licking the taste of him from his lips.  He turned to look at Sam to ensure that he was all right and found a curious and determined look.  He raised an eyebrow.  "You all right there, Sam?" 

 

"You're _lonely_ ," Sam said with certainty.  He could feel it now.  The reason Loki had hesitated in telling him that all he wanted was their power.  That was what he had hidden.  What he had needed and been afraid to ask for.  "You want us, not just for our power, you want someone to come back to." 

 

Dean blinked in surprise at his little brother and turned to Loki, wondering if that was the case, and if so, how the hell Sam had picked up on that. 

 

"I agree with Gabriel," Loki grumbled, glaring at the human.  "Perceptive little shit."

 

Sam laughed and wrapped his hand around Loki's and dragged him towards where Dean was sitting.  "You'll get used to it, I imagine." 

 

Loki took a moment to realize the truth of that statement and could not help the surge of pleasure at it.  He would be able to visit his two humans whenever he wanted to.  Feed off of them, keep them protected when they decided to take stupid risks.  "I imagine that I will," he agreed, raising both of his eyebrows. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a second chapter due to the unintentional hiatus that I ended up taking on accident!


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Are we going to sit here and talk about the fact that you're a lonely hermit, or are we going to, you know," Dean called, looking between the two of them.  He stripped his shirt off and dropped it to the floor between them, grinning and winking when they turned to him together. 

 

Sam stepped back from Loki and kicked his shoes off, following them with his socks and then his belt.  "Yeah, that's when the power is the strongest, right?  That's what the spells were saying." 

 

Loki blinked and looked between the two of them.  "Yes, that's correct." 

 

"Right," Sam said, stripping his shirt off as well, taking a second to ogle his brother.  "Want to tell us why we're the only ones naked, mister pagan god?" 

 

Loki didn't hesitate to snap. 

 

Dean glared at Loki.  " _Warning_!" 

 

Loki smirked and gave an unrepentant shrug.  "Deal." 

 

Sam took the chance of Dean being distracted and stared at his brother.  Quick glimpses of Dean coming out of the shower were nothing compared to being able to look his fill now.  To take note of all of the freckles dotting Dean's chest and arms, down his back, to the few that were on his thighs.  Not to mention, Dean had forgotten to be embarassed, and his cock was just as pretty as the rest of him, and definitely interested in where this was going. 

 

Loki hummed and his eyes flicked over to Sam, who couldn't look away from his brother.  "Feeling neglected over here." 

 

"Wait your turn," Sam shot back, raising his eyes to Dean.  When Dean realized what he had been doing, Sam watched as a bright pink blush burst across his cheeks.  He laughed and spread his arms.  "Go ahead and take a turn." 

 

Dean swallowed and did exactly that.  He could feel how satisfied Loki was, watching the two of them devour the sight of each other.  Maybe because it was working all three of them up, thanks to the bond.  He let his eyes trail down Sam's shoulders, his arms and then down to his waist and legs, licking his lips slowly.  His eyes caught on Sam's cock and he pictured dropping to his knees for Sam, tasting him, making his little brother groan, nice and low. 

 

"Isn't that a pretty thought," Loki purred, stretching out on the bed, watching as the two brothers stared at each other.  "Sam, would you like that?  Dean, on his knees for you?  I think I'd like to see you both completely worked up before you come to take it out on me." 

 

Sam groaned and nodded, his mouth dry as he swallowed.  "Yes," he whispered.  "Yes, fuck, I want to see it.  Feel it." 

 

Dean glanced over at Loki and stood up.  "Not sure I'm liking this whole mind reading thing." 

 

"It's not mind-reading," Loki said.  "I'm...emotion reading.  It's what you're sending through the bond.  Clear as day.  Sam could read it too.  He's a bit distracted by you, though." 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam, dropping to his knees in front of Sam, glad when Loki snapped a pillow under his knees.  "Voyeur," he shot when Loki moved to have a better view and wrapped a hand around his dick. 

 

"If you think that I'm not going to sit here and enjoy this, you are so very mistaken," Loki purred, stroking himself, nice and slow. 

 

"Yeah, yeah," Dean grumbled.  He looked up at Sam and raised his eyebrows. 

 

Sam was sure that his brain had stopped.  Dean was kneeling down in front of him, looking up at him like he wanted nothing more than to devour him and take his time doing it.  He swallowed hard and nodded.  “Yeah, fuck, Dean…” 

 

Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sam’s hip, breathing hard.  “Not freaking out on me, are you?” 

 

Sam swallowed and shook his head.  He could feel the thread of fear in Dean’s mind, that this would change things in a way that they could never come back from.  That Sam would hate him. 

 

Loki looked between the both of them and rolled his eyes, sauntering closer.  “Your self-loathing is impressive, but in this case is not what we need right now.” 

 

Dean’s eyes snapped to Loki’s and he glared.  “Oh fuck right off.” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to Dean, his eyes glowing.  “Shall I tell Sam one of your favorite fantasies of blowing him?” 

 

Dean’s breath left him in a woosh.  “Wh-what?” 

 

Loki looked up at Sam and smirked, leaning in closer to Dean.  “Should I tell you the things he’s imagined?  They’re all flitting across his mind.  Can you tell which one is his favorite?” 

 

Sam’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t look away from Dean.  “No, no, which one, which one is his favorite?” 

 

“Loki-”

 

“You, in the back seat of the impala.  Legs spread nice and wide,” Loki said, never taking his eyes off of Dean, watching his eyes go dark.  “One leg hooked over the back of the front seat, the other over the back seat.  Spread for him, your cock hard and leaking against your belly.” 

 

“Jesus,” Sam swore, sucking in a hard breath, his whole body trembling.  “Dean?” 

 

Dean laughed a little and rubbed a hand over his face.  “You gonna tell him the rest, or do I have to?” 

 

Loki gave a dark laugh as he watched the fear and insecurity fade under the tidal wave of desire from Sam bleeding over them both.  “I believe that you should tell him the rest and you should get to what you were about to do.” 

 

Dean turned back to Sam and wrapped a hand around Sam’s dick, giving it a slow squeeze before he rubbed his thumb across the tip. 

 

“Dean,” Sam moaned, both of his hands flexing as he stared at Dean, breathing hard.  “Dean, fuck, please.” 

 

“I used to…” Dean sucked in a hard breath.  “Used to jerk off in the back seat.  Imagining you spread out like that.  Imagining you were doing what I was.  And I’d come across you…” 

 

Sam let out a low whine, his breath shuddering out of his chest.  “Fuck, and then, then you’d…”

 

Dean smirked a little and leaned in to suck a mark into Sam’s hip.  “Then I would show you just how good I could be with my mouth.  Take you apart nice and slow until you were screaming for me, little brother.” 

 

Sam cursed, his thighs trembling as Dean sucked at the skin of his hip, his lips not far from where he really wanted them.  "Dean, please..." 

 

"I know," Dean whispered, pressing his forehead to Sam's stomach for a second.  There was no going back after this.  This might break them forever.  Instead of the fear creeping over him, he only felt certainty, warm and hot, surrounding him.  It was coming from Sam, and he could feel it.  He looked up at Sam and caught sight of that shy grin, the same one that Sam had been giving him since he was a kid. 

 

No.  Nothing was going to change.  Dean smirked and teased his thumb along the tip again, before replacing it with his lips.  He wasn't sure who moaned louder, Loki or Sam, but he could feel the both of them watching. 

 

Loki stepped closer and reached out, wrapping an arm around Sam Winchester's waist, eager to touch him, to feed off the energy that they were both bleeding.  "Yes, gorgeous.  Just like that.  Let me see you take him." 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh and turned, pressing his face to Loki's hair.  "The porn dialogue isn't sexy."  He muffled a groan as Dean bobbed his head, sucking him down as far as he could, his hand wrapped around the rest of him, stroking just like he liked. 

 

"No?" Loki purred, humming as Sam pressed closer to him.  "I imagine that it will be when I let you fuck my mouth." 

 

This time Sam didn't manage to keep the groan down, but the image of doing exactly that... "Shit," he swore. 

 

Loki chuckled and reached down, combing his fingers through Dean's hair.  "He loves making you feel good.  You can feel it, can't you?" 

 

Dean shuddered at the touch of Loki's fingers in his hair and forced his eyes up to look at Sam, bobbing his head again, pausing to tease his tongue along the tip, a burst of saltiness coming across his tongue.  Fuck, he'd dreamed about this for longer than he would ever admit to.  Hearing Sam make those low, guttural noises in his chest, the way his whole body was straining, attempting to hold still. 

 

"Yeah," Sam whispered, dropping his hand to Dean's hair, giving it a small tug.  Dean moaned around his dick and Sam bit down on his lip, holding himself back from thrusting into Dean's mouth, but only barely.  "Dean, shit, I'm not gonna..." 

 

Dean groaned and doubled his efforts.  He wanted, needed to taste Sam.  Feel him come, go all completely boneless for him. 

 

"Ah, ah, ah," Loki said, tugging on Dean's hair again until he pulled back from Sam.  "No, not this time.  We need to be together." 

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath and glared at Loki.  "I am going to make you pay for that." 

 

Loki gave a delighted laugh and smirked at Sam Winchester.  "I can only imagine that I will enjoy every single second of it." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and watched Loki immediately head to the bed, flopping down on it.  He knelt down in front of Dean, reaching out to touch Dean's cheek.  Dean still hadn't looked at him, and he was breathing hard.  "Dean?  You okay?" 

 

"Yeah," Dean managed, his voice hoarse.  He looked up at Sam and grinned, reaching out and sending him off balance by wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders, pushing him back onto the carpet, climbing on top of him.  "We're playing out that fantasy, soon." 

 

"Right," Sam whispered, just as Dean leaned down to kiss him.  He realized that it was fine to touch and immediately dropped his hands to Dean's ass, kissing him hard and pulling his brother in tight against him. 

 

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, because believe me, I absolutely am enjoying every single second of this," Loki purred.  "But you need to get your asses on the bed.  I'm not healing rug burn unless I'm the cause of it." 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and climbed off of Sam, holding his hand out to help Sam up.  "Come on, let's not keep the pagan waiting." 

 

Sam looked up at Loki and stood up behind Dean and gave the pagan a wicked grin, reaching out to wrap an arm around Dean and throw him, bodily, to the bed, watching him bounce. 

 

"What the fuck?!" Dean said, scrambling as he glared at his brother and Loki, who were laughing at him.  "I can get on the bed myself!" 

 

"Oh fuck, your face," Sam panted, laughing as he climbed onto the bed behind Dean, looking over him at Loki.  "Worth it?"

 

Loki gave a pleased smile and nodded.  Their hesitance and inhibitions had long since faded.  Now there was only desire and laughter, as all good sex should have.  "Oh yes.  Very much so." 

 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes.  "So, how do we go about doing this, since we all need to be together?" 

 

Sam hummed and pressed in closer to Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist, leaning in to suck a mark into the back of Dean's neck, giving a slow grind against his ass.  "Well, call me biased, but I would like to fuck you." 

 

Loki tilted his head and felt out the power that they were both bleeding off.  "Dean could take me and allow you that pleasure, if that is what he wishes?" 

 

"How about it, Dean?" Sam whispered, leaning up to suck on the lobe of Dean's ear, feeling him shudder.  "You want to be in the middle?" 

 

Dean groaned and nodded, arching back into Sam, grinding against him.  "Sounds, fuck, sounds good." 

 

Loki snapped and offered up the lubricant for Sam, stretching out beside them.  "Well, the lovely thing about being a pagan archangel is that aside from some lubricant, I don't need any prep!" he waggled his fingers at Dean and Sam.  "So are you two going to put on another show for me?" 

 

"You have a thing for watching, don't you?" Sam asked, taking the lube, looking down at Dean. 

 

"Maaaaaaybe~" Loki drawled, laying on his side, idly stroking himself.  "I can snap up dozens of playmates, have them do anything to me.  But to watch two operating under their own free will together?  I enjoy it." 

 

"Kinky little shit," Dean grumbled, looking at Sam, feeling a hint of nervousness return.  He looked over at Loki.  "Need a favor." 

 

Loki raised both of his eyebrows and glanced between the brothers.  Both he and Sam could feel the nervousness in Dean, but it did not seem to be retisense for what they were about to do.  "Yes?" 

 

"Keep the soreness down.  Sam ain't small and it's been a while since I've done this.  Want everyone to enjoy themselves," Dean said, shooting Sam's dick a brief glare.  "Especially if you want me fucking you." 

 

Loki sat up and gave a delighted laugh, shifting closer to Dean, reaching out to wrap a hand around his dick, stroking it slowly.  "Oh yes.  No pain for you tonight, except that which you want." 

 

Sam leaned in and kissed Dean's neck.  "You sure you want me fucking you?" 

 

"Not feeding your ego anymore kid.  Hurry up and get me ready," Dean snapped, spreading his legs as he watched Sam coat his fingers in lubricant. 

 

Sam laughed and met Loki's eyes again.  He nodded at the look and shifted so he could whisper in Dean's ear.  Dean always did love dirty talking, even if he was normally the one doing it.  "Should I tell you about one of my fantasies to pay you back for yours, earlier?" 

 

Dean gasped and shuddered, biting down a groan as Loki started to stroke him lazily and Sam teased him with one long fingertip.  "Only fair." 

 

"Mmm, that's true," Sam agreed.  "Not sure which one I like more.  I've got my fair share of Impala fantasies, you know." 

 

Dean squirmed as Sam's finger pressed into him and fucked in slowly, spreading the lubricant around.  "Do you?  Care to elaborate?" 

 

"Nah," Sam said.  "I always figured, the first time we did this, it would be right after a close call," he added, pressing the finger in deeper as Dean relaxed.  Loki's eyes were glowing bright gold and Sam could feel him staring, approving.

 

"Where we were lucky to be alive.  One of us would snap.  Pin the other to a wall, or a tree, or the car, and we'd be so desperate for each other, we'd either tear each other's clothes off, or not even manage that," Sam continued, getting lost in the fantasies that he had since he was young.  "Desperate grinding, kissing, gasping into your mouth, hearing you call me Sammy..." 

 

"Fuck," Dean swore, rocking back on Sam's finger and then into Loki's hand.  "You don't know how many times I wanted, fuck, thought about it..." 

 

"I always knew," Sam panted, leaning up to suck on Dean's ear again as he pressed in a second finger, fucking him with it as Dean relaxed immediately.  "Always knew, you'd give me this look and I'd see you consider it, for just a second." 

 

"Yes," Loki whispered, watching Dean get lost in the fantasy that Sam was broadcasting through his thoughts to them both.  "Dean wanted you, wanted to take you, make you his." 

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, looking up at Loki, even as Dean moaned again when he scissored his fingers open, making room for a third.  "Yeah he did.  Mark me up too, he always loved doing that." 

 

Dean bit down another curse and rocked back on Sam's fingers, closing his eyes, getting lost in the steady stretch.  "Sam, please..." 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh, even as Loki stilled his hand, showing that Dean was close to the edge already.  "Those moments, that look in his eyes.  I'd jerk off to them for weeks, imagining what Dean would have done if he'd given into that momentary impulse."  

 

Dean's whole body jerked and Loki devoured the sight of him, and the low keening whine that escaped him.  "Give him another finger."  He leaned in closer and waited for Dean's eyes to open and meet his.  "What did you imagine doing to him?" 

 

"Everything," Dean whispered, rocking back on Sam's fingers, his whole body shaking.  "Sammy, need you, fuck, need you." 

 

Loki chuckled and reached out to touch Dean's face, cupping his jaw in his hand.  "Everything and anything, hm?" 

 

Sam groaned and teased Dean with a fourth finger, pressing it in once Dean had relaxed.  "He's almost ready." 

 

"Good," Loki purred.  "Dean?" 

 

"Yeah?" Dean asked, looking up at Loki, his voice hoarse. 

 

"You're going to need to move.  Have to take me," Loki said, his voice going darker with his need.  He could feed off of their energy like this, but to be a part of it, he needed one of them.  Or both. 

 

Dean reached out and yanked Loki in closer to him, kissing him hard and demanding.  The pagan god moaned for him and pressed closer, immediately grinding against his belly.  When their lips parted with a soft, slick noise, he smirked into golden eyes.  "Stomach or back?" 

 

"Back," Loki growled.  "Want to see you both." 

 

"Hell yes," Dean agreed, shuddering again as he felt Sam pull his fingers out.  He squirmed.  "Fuck, forgot how weird that feels." 

 

Sam laughed and pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder.  "Don't worry, you'll have something even better soon.  But I think we've got to take care of the impatient one, don't we?" 

 

Loki rolled away from Dean onto his back and lazily spread his legs.  "Absolutely, I've waited years for the two of you to hurry up and get your shit together.  Let's do this." 

 

Dean gave himself a slow minute to stretch and grab the lubricant, slicking himself up before moving between Loki's thighs.  "You sure you don't need anything?"

 

Loki glared at the human.  "Hurry up, or you won't have an erection for a month."

 

"Touchy~" Dean shot back, yanking Loki's thighs open, just to watch the pagan moan nice and loud for him.  He got himself into position and slid in, and it was just like he'd stretched Loki himself. 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, watching Dean lean over Loki and stretch for a kiss.  They lost themselves in the slow, heated kiss and Sam took his time admiring the both of them.  He had this, now.  They were his. 

 

Almost immediately, they broke apart and looked at him, and Sam felt their desire slam into him, responding to the possessiveness of his thoughts. 

 

"Hurry up," Dean ordered, wiggling his hips a little as he rocked into Loki, watching the pagan move.  "Quit admiring us and get your ass over here." 

 

Sam smiled and shifted, climbing behind Dean, leaning over his brother's shoulder, pressing another kiss to his neck, getting himself into position.  "You're ready?"

 

"Ready as I am ever going to be for the monster dick," Dean snapped, shivering as he felt Sam start to press against him.  Just like Loki had promised, there was no pain, only the heat of Sam and the slow stretch of his muscles and the quiet panting of Sam against his neck.  "Don't you dare lose it before you get started," he snapped. 

 

Sam laughed and slapped Dean on the shoulder.  "Don't be a dick you asshole," he snapped, sliding the rest of the way into Dean with a groan.  He could feel Loki staring at him, and like this, the bond seemed to be growing and settling even deeper.

 

"That's it," Loki purred, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.  All of the light and power they were both giving off was sinking into him.  He felt more powerful than he had in a millennia.  "Now move," he ordered, shifting his hips. 

 

Dean sucked in a hard breath and tried to focus, groaning as Sam pulled out of him.  Sam tugged on his hips and Dean realized that yeah, Sam needed to set the rhythm here.  He stared down at Loki and waited for the nod before Sam's hips slammed into his and shoved him into the pagan, making him shout and arch. 

 

"Fuck," Sam swore, watching as Loki thrashed under Dean as he kept up the hard pace, slamming into Dean over and over again, watching as the motion rocked Dean deeper into Loki. 

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Loki panted, demanding, reaching up to pull Dean closer to him, rocking back into every thrust.  Like this, their power combining and mixing with his, he could feel them, their thoughts and want and desire.  It was a spiraling feedback of desire and arousal that only served to wind them up higher and tighter. 

 

Dean groaned and kissed Loki again, trying to shut him up, shuddering as Sam slammed into him even harder, whining against his shoulder.  It was too overwhelming and everything felt too fucking good.  No way that he was going to last. 

 

"He's close," Sam warned, biting down on Dean's neck, adding to the marks that were already there.  "Can feel it." 

 

Loki whined and spread his legs wider, rocking back into every desperate thrust from Dean.  "Both your hands on me!" he ordered. 

 

Sam wanted to laugh, but he could see the light bleeding off of Loki's skin, see the power that was coiling deep inside him and even sinking into their bond.  Their hands came together in a second, wrapping around Loki's cock, stroking him hard and fast. 

 

"Loki," Dean whispered, staring at him, fighting down a groan when wild golden eyes snapped to his, and just like that, there was a shout and a tidal wave of power swarming over both he and Sam.  Sam groaned, low and long in his ear, and the sound was enough to have him coming, losing any hope of control as he felt Sam shaking behind him.  Everything was too hot and too much, and then it faded too abruptly to black. 

 

"Dean!" Sam snapped as Dean went limp under him.  He wrapped one arm around Dean's chest and held up his weight even as Loki let out a low chuckle, stretching under them both.  "Help me out here!" 

 

"He's fine," Loki promised, squirming out from underneath Dean so Sam could lay him down on the bed.  He snapped and cleaned up the mess between them, watching as Sam stretched out on Dean's other side.  A snore came from Dean a moment later and he grinned.  "See?" 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Did he really pass out from good sex?  I'm never going to let him live that shit down." 

 

Loki moved a little bit closer to Dean and couldn't help a smile when a possessive arm was wrapped around his waist.  He looked up at Sam and then back down to where Dean's face was relaxed in sleep.  "No.  You were expecting what happened.  He wasn't." 

 

"Ah," Sam said, nodding.  "Your power, and...Grace?" 

 

Loki gave another satisfied smile.  "Yes.  You were ready for it.  He wasn't." 

 

Sam nodded and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist.  After a moment of considering, he reached a little further and let his hand rest on Loki's hip. 

 

"Careful, I might think you're starting to tolerate me," Loki said, meeting Sam's eyes again. 

 

Sam hummed and pressed his face to Dean's hair, looking at Loki, whose eyes held a hint of the depth that Gabriel always did.  Both, then.  " _Maybe_." 

 

Loki allowed his eyes to fall shut.  Maybe.  He could work with a maybe.  "Would pancakes in bed help when we wake up?" 

 

Sam fought down a grin against Dean's hair.  "I think that would be a step in the right direction." 

 

"Pancakes it is," Gabriel agreed, watching as Sam started to relax into the bed, curled up tight behind his brother.  It wasn't long before he was asleep, and he had a chance to admire the both of them like this. 

 

They were his, he could feel the bond pulsing easily between them now. 

 

A possessive tug into their shared dream from them both had him smiling.  The possessiveness did go both ways. 

 

They were his, and he was theirs.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
